The Hybrids
by DevinePhoenix
Summary: Gray was just a regular boring 12 year old kid. Then he got kidnapped. When he wakes up, it's to discover two full years have passed and he's no longer human! In his panic to escape the other captives make their own break for freedom. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Gray, alone in the world

_**Skarm's story**_

It was a peaceful day in Odale town.

Taillow darted through the trees, chirping and singing. Wild zigzagoon nosed around, looking for berries to eat. The odd trainer, passed through en route to Petalburg. Odale was a fairly out of the way town, so visitors were a rarity.

A few of the travelers were nice and stopped to say hello to the children playing in the streets. The others, toughened by years on the road just ignored them, stalking by with powerful pokemon in tow. The young children stared at the trainers in awe, each wishing to be like that someday.

A small brown haired boy watched the newest trainer pass with a sigh.

The young boy's clothing were over sized and hung limply on the boy's skinny frame. The obvious hand me downs were streaked with mud and dirt from playing like any other kid but his facial expression was totally opposite what you'd expect. Serious brown eyes followed the older trainer's every movement. Gray did not appear to be a very happy ten year old.

He was quite old, this trainer sauntering down the road. Most Trainers fit comfortably into the age gap of late teens to early twenties. He was clearly a seasoned traveler, with ragged dark hair and a dark jacket that looked more brown than black. The pack on his back was fairly small, with several patches. Despite his haggardness, his face was cleanly shaven and shown to be actually quite handsome.

A huge Ninetales padded along besides him, continuously scanning her surroundings and giving her Trainer worried glances every so often. Nine fluffy tails waved softly in the sun but Gray knew better than to think they were harmless. Ninetails' tail Curses were quite infamous. Her golden fur gleamed softly in the sunlight, normally frightening scarlet eyes looked friendly and curious.

The man's face turned in his direction and Gray had to bite back a gasp. A long scar ran from his temple to his jaw before hooking sharply towards his mouth. It added to his battered appearance. His dull golden eyes stared at Gray, lighting up in mild amusement. Blushing furiously, the young boy realized that his mouth was still hanging open and clamped it shut.

"Fascinated by my scar, are you?" The man chuckled in a friendly tone, stopping before the boy.

Gray nodded wordlessly, still staring at the man in awe. Despite the admiration, he didn't move any closer, wary of the Ninetails.

"My name's Aerin and this is Vix." The Trainer introduced with a faint smile.

The beautiful ninetales bowed her head and approached the boy in sure steps. Before he could even move back out of range, she was in front of him nuzzling at his chest. Still in a state of shock he raised his hand to pet her in an automatic reaction. He paused, giving Aerin a glance. The man made an amused 'go on...' gesture and Gray let his hand ruffle the fox's head.

"It's so soft!" he squeaked in surprise.

Aerin chuckled lightly and approached to ruffle Gray's brown hair. "What's your name kiddo?"

"G-gray." He stammered.

"I'm sure you'll be a good trainer some day."

"I'm only ten! I have four more years!" he pouted, finally acting his age.

"Patience is a virtue." He chuckled, smirking at some hidden joke."Even though you can't be a traveling trainer till fourteen, its not against the law to own pokemon and train them at home, you know."

Gray perked up, hopeful that he could worm his way through the loophole in the irritating law. "Really?!"

"Yeah, Really."

"And believe me traveling is not as great as it seems." He added as an after thought.

Feeling a lot better about his predicament, Gray grinned. "Thanks mister Aerin!"

Coughing with embarrassment the older man stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Gray. I have to go, the road calls."

With a farewell wave the loner began to make his way towards Petalburg. The Ninetails faithfully followed behind him, tails swaying.

"Bye Aerin!" Gray squeaked, ecstatic to have met a full-fledged trainer.

Turning away from the sight he slipped away, down route 103. He felt full of energy and boundless ideas. The older Trainer was right! If he had four years to wait, then why couldn't he start now! Though because of his parents, Gray didn't own a single Pokeball. Despite that, he skipped carelessly down the trail. He whistled happily.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was bowled over by a gray blur with flashing teeth. Lying flat on his back, the black dog was lying flat on his chest smugly.

"Eve, you really need to stop doing that!" Gray pouted

The Poocheyana licked his nose.

"Ahh! Stop doing that, Eve!"

The female pokemon gave a canine grin and licked her human friend again.

"Come on! I met a really nice trainer called Aerin who gave me an idea."

The eager ten year old bounced to a stop before some bushes.

"I'm not fourteen so we can't travel but we're gonna train! So when we go, we can be plenty strong already!"

X

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

_Two years later..._

Gray sat on his front porch staring listlessly at the road.

Still quite thin, the boy had managed to gain some height in the two years. Somehow he had gotten some muscle with the constant training he put himself through. The boundless energy he had as a youngster was gone; it was replaced by a dull bitterness at the world that smoldered in his eyes.

Odale was not a very exciting place to live. Nothing happened here. The trainers the boy once revered were no longer so. He could watch the eager new trainers bounding through Odale. Some would stagger back days, even months later, shabbiness and defeat in the teenagers that returned home before their time. Some of them held an inner sadness, as though they had seen too much for their years and refused to accept it.

Gray watched them all pass.

Despite the failures he saw, he never saw Aerin again. Somehow he knew the man was still out there, dust covered as ever, with his Ninetails still padding along next to him. That knowledge gave him inspiration and even more determination to go traveling.

Trainers were few and far between. It was just a phase of youth, the parents said, and sent their returned children off to learn how to be businessmen and doctors.

Gray could hear his mother inside talking with his father. They thought it was a phase; they were preparing to send him to a school where he could learn to become something 'useful'.

Only he knew.

When the time came, he would never return. No one here understood his dreams, what he wanted to do. If they had their way Eve would've been thrown out long ago.

It is kind of hard to evict a Mighteyana dead set on staying where it is. So, to retaliate, Gray was allowed no other pokemon. He did not mind. Eve was the only friend he needed and there was no pokemon around the area he wished to catch anyway.

With a sudden burst of movement Gray rose and slipped away silently.

They would never know he was gone.

A sharp whistle brought Eve to him. The sleek and powerful Mighteyana bounded next to him. She had matured a lot in the years. Both depended on the other for comfort and companionship. They could read each other like a book.

Sensing her master's foul mood Eve remained quiet, waiting for an appropriate time to bring him out of his dark thoughts. She could tell he was thinking of running away again. His eyes were shadowed and his gaze remained fixed on the ground. Kicking moodily at the road he traipsed to the edge of town.

Nothing could touch them in the day or night; Eve was too strong for the weaker pokemon in the area. Barely hesitating they set off, up route 103 to find something for Gray to vent his pent up emotions on.

They didn't know it, but it would be the last time they ever did so.


	2. Awaken

At first my mind was utterly blank, like it had been for some time. Then spatters of consciousness seeped through.

"...excellent!"

"Project...plan..."

"...Other...?"

"How...longer...?"

Nonsensical syllables that held no meaning in the blissful nothing. Though they gradually became clearer and clearer, I cared little for them.

_Let me sleep..._

The noises were increasing in volume and I twitched in discomfort. Other stimuli were starting to invade my other senses. Cool, soothing liquid encased my whole body carrying a burning smell of chemicals.

_Wha-? Where...am I?_

With a herculean effort, I forced my eyelids open to be met with a silver tint that blured my sight further. My limbs felt like blocks of concrete and failed to respond to my commands. Bubbles floated lazily past my hazy vision and I blinked.

_Drowning...? _

An uncomfortable airtight apparatus around my mouth answered my question.

_Underwater...but not drowning..._

Finally, My vision sharpened and I was surprised to see movement in the water...no...outside of the water. Through a silver tint of liquid I saw efficient white-clad figures scurrying about and consulting advanced equipment.

Even as I watched, a man looked up from his computer and announced to the entire room "Subject seven's consciousness has spiked! It's waking up!"

The answering cheers were only heard faintly through the glass and liquid.

My memories from before I woke were still a foggy and difficult to connect to. It was if they were from watching another person's life.

_Subject...seven...? _

_I had...a name...didn't I? _

_...Gary? No...that's not it..._

_Wasn't It a colour of some sort...?_

_Silver...? No...darker..._

_...Gray..._

_Yes...That was my name... _

My name slipped elusively from my fingers. Even as the name came back to me it felt wrong. I might have been Gray but now I no longer was. I was something_... more_ now.

My back felt curiously heavy, almost as if I had a heavy backpack strapped there. Even as feeling was returning to my limbs, there was a curious feeling spreading down my shoulders. There were no words to describe It. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something gray fluttering around the edges of my vision. Curiously, I turned my head as much as possible to get a good look.

Long strips of tapered metal seemed to be stretching down from my shoulders. The first strip was silver, but the ones beneath that were a dark red.

_Wha-?_

I twitched. They moved.

_oh crap._

Now I knew why they looked so familiar. They were skarmory wings. They were _my_ wings.

A deep sorrow coursed through my bones. What had they _done_ to me?!

My memory snapped back, clearer than before my _imprisonment_, even. I had been a normal person with normal parents and lived in normal Odale town. I even had a not-so-normal Mighteyana.

Then one day _they _came.

Eve, my poor Mighteyana had tried to save me and was taken as well. Three dark clad figures had attacked him without warning while he had been out on a walk. Eve took down one of the assailant's pokemon but that was as far as we got. Two other's knocked her out, before turning to me. Anything after that was a blur of pain and drugged stupor. They took us away from everything we knew and threw us into the unknown. We were taken to a lab. From the glimpses I got, I couldn't really say where I was. I never went further than Roxbourgh.

I was dragged through the lab, catching some glimpses of other teenagers. A haggard looking yellow haired guy standing defiantly between two others, a girl with wings and a red haired guy. It passed too fast; I almost thought I hadn't seen them.

More arms tugged me forward, into the place I was in now. I remember fighting, screaming for Eve, begging them to let her go.

Then...something pricked me and I went under...slipping away into the blackness of unconsciousness.

I felt as though I had woken from a long sleep but new energy flowed through me.

_I feel...older...stronger... filled with power..._

Before I could stop myself my new wings snapped open shattering my prison. I crashed to my knees, bloodying them on the glass. Ripping off the oxygen mask I took my first breath of unfiltered air in a long time.

Okay, sure, it smelt horrible.

And tasted like rusty steel in my dry mouth.

But hey, it was great anyway.

I felt my back curiously, ignoring the gazes of the scientists. Slowly my fingers skimmed along the lightweight steel that made up my wings and down the razor sharp edges. Wings. And not just any wings. Skarmory wings.

Confused emotions clashed within. _I should be angry. Why aren't I? Why do I feel so relieved?_

I felt free.

No one could ever tell me what I could and couldn't do anymore. I would be an outcast and shunned. No one would want me.

I was fine with that, I didn't want to depend on anyone else again.

My life was my own to live now. My body felt light, as though I could jump six feet in the air with ease. Quite a strange reaction for someone who just found out that he's a freak combination of Skarmory and human.

I was free.

A scientist approached, snapping me from my joy.

"Where am I?" I coughed, spitting out some of that unholy pale liquid I had been imprisoned in. My voice was raspy from ages of disuse.

"What did you do to me?" The statement was not as frantic as it had been moments earlier. I accepted this difference but wanted to know the details out of pure curiosity.

"You are Subject Seven, a hybrid of human and Skarmory." the man rattled off carelessly.

I nodded. I expected that.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Roughly two years."

Both my eyebrows rose.

"Roughly?"

"Give or take a few days."

"Two years...Two years of my life WASTED!" I howled at the man.

I was fourteen now, the perfect age to travel as a Trainer...if I was still a regular human. The professor seemed taken aback at my reaction. Several deep breaths calmed me down a little, my wings rattling and clashing in agitation. My gaze traveled past him and my sights fell upon a smaller capsule. Inside a familiar form was imprisoned. Unconsciously, I took a step forward and my arm raised slightly.

"Eve..." I muttered.

"Eh? Oh that, that is subject six a Mighteyana. The one next to it is subject five," The scientist remarked distractedly, marking down several things on the clipboard he was holding.

My gaze traveled to the prone form of a gigantic steel bird encased in another glass prison.

"…the Skarmory who's DNA was fused with yours. Genetically it's your brother." The scientist explained in a bored tone.

"What happens to me now?" I asked, wings raising slightly in an animalistic effort to make myself look bigger and more threatening.

The professor smiled and rubbed his hands together. "We do tests. Find out what your capabilities are."

I glared at the man finally catching on to what he really meant. No way in hell was I going to stay here. I had just found my freedom and they were seeking to tear it away?

"Like hell I'm going to stay to be experimented on!" I laughed.

Before he could react I flung myself at Eve and the Skarmory's capsules, dodging round the startled scientists. My wings snapped open and glowed silver. I rammed the capsules with my wings, not realizing that I just pulled off a steel wing attack.

Both capsules shattered easily under my hardened wings. The Skarmory woke immediately and threw himself onto the scientists screaming bloody murder, not even fully coherent yet. I snatched Eve's unconscious body up and dragged her through the melee to reach the furious Skarmory.

"We need to get out!" I yelled at him, not sure he would understand.

The Skarmory nodded its head and to my great astonishment said. _Get on my back. I'll blast a hole in the wall._

I obeyed and climbed onto its back. Questions could come later. I heard the Skarmory laugh insanely and I began to wonder if it was safe to trust a deranged metal bird.

_Hyper beam!_

Energy built up quickly and there was no time for me to even ask him how he knew a move Skarmories don't learn. There was a glorious explosion that I was almost certain shattered my eardrums.

In the smoke and confusion the Skarmory fled, through the several layers of walls and out into the sky. Real breeze blew on my face for the first time in two years and I inhaled deeply.

Now, I was truly free.


	3. More Hybrids?

**Pokemon is not mine. If it was then the show would have been like the manga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The other Hybrids...<strong>_

_Pure point of view..._

"Hurry up Jolt!" I yelled at my fellow hybrid, a Jolteon electric hybrid.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." He panted.

The effort of escaping from the lab was getting to him and he was lagging behind. The new hybrid, Gray, had broken out and in the confusion we were planning to make a run for it. Considering Jolt had short-circuited nearly a dozen electronic security points he was in good condition. My protest was interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps. I listened carefully and my eyes widened.

"It can't be..."

"It is," Jolt said calmly drawing himself up, gaining back his breath. Cold determination shone in his eyes.

"Get the others out. You can't hope to stop him. I have one last thing to do before I get out of here."

"But..."

"Please Pure."

He pulled me into a warm hug and I felt blood rush to my face.

"J-Jolt!" I squeaked.

He gave me a sad smile. "Humor a man's last wish, would ya?"

The enormity of what he said struck me like a physical blow. He was staying.

"Oh Jolt…" I sighed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I clung to him tightly. I knew. Nothing would make him change his mind. Not even my pleading.

Jolt wrapped his strong arms around me. I cried into his shirt, leaving a huge damp spot, but Jolt didn't seem to mind. We stayed like that for as long as we dared. Finally he gently pried my arms off and kissed my forehead.

"Go. I'll send Luke out after you."

Holding back my tears I sprinted down the corridor towards the exit. Right before I slammed the exit door shut and jammed it I caught sight of Jolt and his voice drifted down the corridor with a touch of wistfulness.

"Sayonara, Pure."

The others were waiting for me outside but I didn't stop. I just yelled at them to follow me, ignoring their questions about Jolt. At his very name I could feel my heart tearing painfully. With nearly half our lives spent together I felt as though part of me had been left behind.

Out in the open me, Ave and Flam ran into the concealing forest away from the lab that had changed our lives.

"Look for a clearing so we can take off!" I yelled to the remaining Hybrids.

I rejoiced when I saw the trees thin out onto a cliff. At the last moment I turned my slide into a leap. I opened my dark blue wings and glided away with Ave, giving Flam a ride.

Ave floated easily on the breeze with his flygon tail lashing the air behind him with agitation. He kept looking back periodically, his tail advertising his worry. Flam, a tall willowy Blaziken hybrid was not easy to lift and I had to use all my energy to maintain an even flight. My feathered wings could only take so much. We landed a safe distance away in a thick part of the forest.

I turned around and flew back, flying in lose circles around the lab, waiting for Luke and Jolt. Nervousness gnawing at my heart.

_Jolt pov..._

I ran, deeper into the heart of the scientists' domain.

_I am not going to allow another Hybrid to suffer as I have._ I promised myself, paralyzing one of the lab assistants with a shockwave.

Luke, the newest hybrid, was still in a sleeping state (more of a coma) that all hybrids enter while mutating and was still in the lab. I knew the way to the Hybrid lab by heart and fought to get there. This lab had been my home since I was very young; my sole purpose was to protect the others who had been imprisoned.

I burst into the morphing chamber, crackling electricity in each fist, expecting trouble. To my surprise, there was not a single soul in the room. In a corner there were nine capsules, each with a different colour of liquid. The seventh one was shattered, silver liquid oozing across the floor. The sixth and fifth were also in ruins, different coloured liquids staining the floor. The hole blown to the outside had been hastily repaired; there would be no exit that way. Luke lay dormant in the last capsule, sleeping peacefully, oxygen mask on face.

_So young..._

I growled and punched at the glass, it cracked slightly. I punched again breaking a large jagged hole in the capsule's side. Dark blue liquid oozed out.

"Eww."

Then I set to work with my legs and fists to break the rest of Luke's prison. Five minutes later I succeeded. A long jagged hole, large enough for a person, was torn in the glass capsule's side. Luke lay peacefully unaware in his harness. Hands bleeding I ripped the mask off his face and dragged him out. He would slowly come back to his senses and I needed him awake. I slapped him a few times.

I stared at the other, empty glass tubes. A wave of deep hatred washed over me and before I knew exactly what I was doing, I lunged towards them. Energy crackling in both palms I punched the yellow one, my prison, detonating it into a thousand pieces. Whirling around I demolished Pure's own with a vicious kick. A thundering 'Jolt' tackle took out the others in one go, sparks and explosions dancing across the consoles. I stared at the scorched ruins and felt oddly satisfied.

Luke muttered incoherently, his eyes flickering open. Then I cocked my ears and listened.

…

…

There it was, those ever-persistent footsteps.

…

Boy, he really knew how to be dramatic.

I grit my teeth and picked Luke up despite the agony in my hands. Then I ran like I have never run before, using bursts of extremespeed to launch me forward. It was vital I get the boy out before he caught up with me. As I ran I told Luke about the other hybrids and myself, wanting for him to know us.

Know our tale that would never be told. About what happened to us.

He listened wide-eyed at the horrors and trials we had experienced.

"By the way, my name's Jolt. My old name was..." I paused my speech to dig in my memory to nearly a decade ago when I had last been called by that name. "Sam."

"Where are you taking me?" The dark haired boy squeaked nervously.

"Where you can be safe. I hope." I replied, falling silent.

Then we were in the corridor where I left Pure. The red exit sign was glowing mockingly at the end, advertising the escape I knew I could not take. I could still feel Pure sobbing her heart out in my arms and feel my heart breaking as she left. I shook myself out of my thoughts, this was no time for second-guessing.

I had made my choice.

"Can you walk?"

Luke nodded and I set him down.

"Now run, get out that door. Keep running, Pure will pick you up. Move it!"

With those words I shoved him down the corridor. He stumbled down the hallway picking up speed.

I sighed. _Another life ruined by those accursed scientists._

I kicked a side door open and thundered down the corridor. Along the way an unlucky lab assistant stuck his head out of one of the doorways. I grabbed the lab assistant by the scruff of his collar.

"Where. Are. The. Generators."

The man whimpered and pointed. I repaid him by putting him out of his misery, a quick thunder shock and he was out. In the pandemonium I was easily ignored because of my murderous glare. I even swiped a lab coat and a pair of shades off of one of the unlucky people who decided to stick their heads out of their labs.

People fought to get out of my way, as I looked positively vicious. I forced my way down the corridors growling at anyone that got too close.

It was quite fun really.

I paused before the double doors to the generator to smoothen down my hair and adjust my shades to look more like I was supposed to be here. I opened the double doors and blinked, several times. Dozens of electric type pokemon were imprisoned in a gigantic glass box. A rod sticking out from the top of the box was collecting the electric type's electricity. The pokemon whimpered and cowered on the floor as their energy was sucked away. I winced.

_They're bleeding off their electricity by force. That gotta hurt..._

Around the glass box various personnel monitored computers showing the amount of electricity being harvested and the condition of the pokemon. Off to the side a much larger computer bank controlled all the functions in the plant. I sauntered over nonchalantly.

_Perfect, once I'm behind the computer bank no one can see me._

I wandered out of the other technicians' view. As soon as I was unseen I sidled up to the man sitting at the computer. I glanced at his nametag briefly.

"Um… …there has been a malfunction in the Hybrid's morphing chamber."

Hell yes, there had been a malfunction. A malfunction by the name of Jolt!

"They want you over there right away."

The other man got up with a sigh and slouched away without another word. Grinning to myself I sat down and rested my hands on the keyboard. _Right…click on internal options…release…Y/N/Q…Y…_

The confining prison hissed and crackled, spiting out sparks. As if sensing a change, the pokemon began pummeling the box with non-electrical attacks. Spider web cracks soon covered the box. Panic driven scientist fled when the glass prison shattered under the numerous attacks. The massive herd of pokemon surged out the doors into the corridor beyond. Then there was silence, broken only by a few screams.

The generator was empty. I quickly accessed the batteries containing the stored electricity; it had enough to power the lab for a few weeks. I clicked on release all, set the timer for twenty-one minutes and waited. I got up and leaned against the box in the center of the room.

A minute passed before I heard thundering foot steps in my corridor.

Flare barreled into the room with a smug smile on his face. Flare was a carbon copy of me, the only difference in his hair, eyes and personality. His hair was a flaming red as well as his eyes. A long tail swept the ground behind him. His Flareon ears pricked up and cocked in my direction.

He tossed a fireball in my direction and I dodged easily. I swept off my borrowed lab jacket and threw it into his face. We rarely took our true forms and as Flare was already in his I let myself change. My ears perked up and my tail grew out into a spiky tail quite like Flare's own.

Except it wasn't on fire.

And it was yellow.

And SPIKEY.

I threw an energy ball at him in retaliation. It exploded on a computer behind him. A burst of extremespeed launched myself at him, electricity crackling around my fist. He countered with a fire punch. I was flung off of him and I landed on my feet and ran up close again.

We exchanged blows furiously with no strategy in mind. I used my speed and he used his power. Neither of us had an elemental advantage over the other so we resorted to any underhand tricks possible. I had no idea how long we were fighting and I couldn't care less.

I shot a Thunderbolt at Flare from a distance. I was burned badly and Flare was paralyzed. I ran in close, using my 'Jolt tackle', a combination of extreme speed and volt tackle.

The resulting explosion threw us into opposite walls.

I picked myself out of the crater with a large amount of swear words. I knew I couldn't take any more hits and I had no energy for another burst of speed. Dragging my tattered carcass up I eyed Flare's crater. He got out with an equal amount of cursing.

_Aw crap…_ I groaned.

Flare was looking far better than me and running forward for another attack. I stood there and gathered my remaining energy for one more Thunder punch. From the fire in his hand I knew what was coming, a fire punch.

"Flare Punch!" He screamed.

_Wha-_

I had one second of surprise, and then I moved to counter. Our fists collided. I went back into the crater on my wall, even deeper if possible. Flare landed relatively unhurt a few feet away from me. I winced when I tried to move.

_There go my ribs…_

"By the way…the generator is set to self-destruct. I have no idea how long 'till it goes boom and I forgot to mention, you're a jerk and have serous anger issues." I laughed deliriously, even though it hurt.

"They'll have evacuated by now." He observed, wiping blood off his knuckles, _my blood._

"I know." I grumbled and spat out a bloody tooth.

Flare stared at me thoughtfully, which is quite out of character for him, and mused "Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Because in a few minutes we're gonna die anyway?"

"Still sarcastic, eh?" he scoffed "I was always stronger than you."

My feral grin surprised him "It wasn't the plan to fight you…Just to keep you distracted. The others are long gone by now."

Flare swore again. I laughed again, beginning to feel light headed. My chest was covered in blood from the deep slashes Flare had made with his claws, A shallower set of claw marks were traced across my face and left eye but in general I was bruised and broken all over. I couldn't move or breathe without pain. I tried to keep an eye on Flare but he moved out of sight.

I was almost relieved to hear the increasing hum from the generator as the energy waited for its release.

"Flare…you still there?"

Silence.

"After all this…I might even forgive you for your… betrayal… Aw crap…" I groaned in the same breath. The light increased to a blinding level then….

_**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_


	4. The Price of Freedom

_**Alone**_

_Pure_

The ear-shattering explosion racked the forest. Miles above the lab I rocked in the shock waves, striving to prevent the debris from hitting my passenger. I grunted as metal hurtled into my body bruising my tortured body. For once I was glad for the survival training the institute gave us. Luke quivered in my grip.

"Jolt!" He cried. At once a shock ran through me and I dropped several feet.

_NO!_

Even as I watched the boy started to break down and sob. I stared at the smoldering wreckage beneath me stunned into silence. Spotting our refuge I dumped Luke on the ground at Flam's feet and took off.

I flew as fast as I could, screaming in pain and grief, toward the site of the lab. I stumbled as I landed and fell. Scrambling to my feet I screamed desperately.

"Jolt! Jolt! Answer me!"

I listened with all my strength, straining to hear the slightest sound that might give his location away. There was nothing but silence.

"Oh Jolt…" I muttered and broke down in sobs.

He had told me he would stay behind but I had no idea he would stay and go down with the only place he had ever called home. I would never see him again, that cheerful smile, those golden eyes gleaming with their own inner light. My friend.

_I have to find him…if not alive…then…his body._

Making an educated guess I chose spot and started digging. I dug for what seemed like hours, tears still streaking down my face. I could remember the day I met him as though it were yesterday.

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

_My eyes opened to a distorted world. Something white was blurring my view. Did I die? Was I in heaven? Was this the afterlife? Wasn't really what I expected…_

_A voice called out from beyond the whiteness. "Subject two has awoken. Emotional dampeners are working at 100%. She's stable."_

_A chorus of cheers echoed._

"_Extracting now."_

_The whiteness began to drain away, revealing a steel gray lab. Instinctively I drew back. I did not belong here among this manmade steel trap. I was meant to be soaring over the icy mountains!_

_That sounded strange and I didn't know where the thought came from._

_Glass hissed open and several hands reached out to help me down. Feeling as weak as a hatchling I hissed and fluffed out my feathers in a threat display._

"_Easy now." One muttered._

"_Watch out! She has to fight down Articuno's base instincts first!"_

_I heard the words but didn't fully comprehend them._

_Wait._

_**Feathers?**_

_When did I have feathers?_

_But it was true. Two dark blue-feathered wings sprouted from my shoulders. Confused, I didn't realize that they had taken me down and were lugging me away. I was still weak so I let them do it. I had no energy to resist anyway._

_They threw me into a room so bright it hurt. I whimpered shying away from the light. Everything hurt so much, why wouldn't they leave me alone! Abruptly I heard a harsh voice yell at my captors. _

_"That's enough! Leave her alone!"_

_I whimpered again at the harsh noise. Someone knelt next to me._

_"Sorry." The person said in a softer tone. "Are you okay?"_

_"O-kay?" I mimicked. My speech seemed to be eluding me at the moment. I looked up only to meet the warm eyes of a shockingly blond teenage boy. _

_He inhaled sharply. "Can you talk?"_

_I opened my mouth and called upon my faint human knowledge. "Bare-ly." I croaked _

_I tried to tell him why I couldn't talk in my broken speech "Human... over-written...by...Arti-cuno..."_

_Somehow, he understood. He patted my shoulder. "Just try to organize your thoughts-yeeeeaaargh!"_

_ Rough hands dragged him away from me. More people dragged me to my feet and pushed me forward. I stumbled into some sort of ring. I could see the boy struggling against his captors beyond the arena._

_"No!" He screamed, "Leave her alone!"_

_A pair of handcuffs effectively shackled him firmly to the wall. Something within twitched. _

_Then a creature appeared in my path. I cocked my head at the strange shrew-like pokemon. I had no idea what it was, honestly. My memories were too messed up to figure out what it was. _

_ Suddenly, it attacked. Acting on pure instinct my wings snapped open and I flipped over my opponent in a single down stroke. Ice fell from my wings onto my enemy felling him in one blow. I landed in a crouch and straightened slowly. Raw power flooded my veins. This felt...interesting._

_Then I looked at the boy again, his horrified expression punched all the wind out of me. _

_"Emotional dampers are at seventy five percent! Something's affecting it!"_

_They followed my gaze to the struggling boy. _

_Someone snorted. "Just knock him out."_

_"That's the Professor's son!"_

_"So? He gave him to the project. Do you think he cares?"_

_Silence._

_"Knock out subject One."_

_Somehow I could tell something bad was going to happen. The boy struggled, wide eyed in fear as a white-coated man approached him._

_"Emotional dampers at fifty percent...If you knock him out we'll loose her!"_

_The man withdrew reluctantly. The boy slumped with relief in his bonds._

_Across from me was a boy almost identical to the blond one, except with red hair. He looked at me, unsure. One of the men barked a command and he flinched violently before dragging his feet forward into the ring. The one like him cried out to him, as if to stop him._

_ I glared at him. He was invading my space. He was an enemy._

_I took to the air and used my icy wing again. The boy brushed it off. He was stronger than I expected. A flaming tail swept the ground behind him. I did not know whether this was normal or not. A fireball went whistling past my ear. Winds gathered around me, infusing with my snow to form a personalized blizzard. I thrust it outwards, coating the entire room with snow. My opponent lunged through it, striking me a fierce blow in my stomach._

_It hurt._

_I fell straight out of the sky and hit the ground with a dull thud. I lay there, partially stunned, staring at the ceiling. Another fireball came roaring towards me and I rolled out of the way and got to my feet._

_I felt weak. Woozy. My vision was blurring._

_A furious roar sounded as if from a distance. The yellow boy barreled between me and my opponent, somehow free of his bonds. Raw energy cracked along his skin._

"_Stop it!" He roared. _

_A powerful blow connected with the side of his head and he went flying into the far wall._

_Something snapped. _

"_L-leave him alone." I growled._

"_Stop hurting people."_

_My ice coated the room. I felt as though a fog had lifted._

"_Dampeners at zero percent! We've lost her!" A panicked voice called out._

"_Flare. Take her out."_

_The red head nodded briefly glancing with worry towards the unconscious boy lying slumped against the wall. I never knew what hit me. All I heard was the sizzle of flesh smoldering and the acrid smell of me burning. Darkness ate away my vision and I passed out._

_X_

_X  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>X<em>

_X_

Eventually I hit gold when I removed the rocks covering my discovery I almost started to cry again.

Flare.

Sure he was a right old bastard but he was one of us. I started to feel worse when I spotted Jolt's jacket _underneath Flare_. I dragged the Hybrid carefully out of the hole and was ecstatically surprised to find Jolt, relatively unharmed (Well, aside from the claw marks, bruises and broken bones).

"Jolt!" I screamed.

I dragged him out and rested him next to his brother. Nervously I checked his pulse. It was there, a little fainter than usual but it was there. I cleaned his bloody face with the edge of my shirt and a block of ice I summoned. I ran a hand through his tousled hair and kissed his cheek. Though unconscious I could see his face relax in a more peaceful expression at my touch.

Then I turned to Flare and a tear of regret dripped down my face. From how I had found them there was one possible solution as to why Flare ended up there. He shielded Jolt. The other Hybrids regarded him as a traitor and treated him as such. Flam was the only one close to him, they shared the same love of fighting. Every so often they would have a duel that would last for hours. Everyone else didn't like him much. Every time the topic was brought up Jolt would get a melancholy look in his eye.

Why Flam would choose to sacrifice his life for his brother's I would probably never know. Perhaps I'm asking answers. Perhaps he saved Jolt because he was his brother, but that didn't stop him beating the crap out of Jolt on numerous occasions.

It was all too confusing.

His injuries were worse than Jolt's. Both of his legs were shattered from the building falling on them. Luckily the rocks fell at an angle so his spine was still intact though his back was badly bruised. Metal wires had sliced straight through the leather fighting gloves leaving bloody red marks over his arms and back. His face also bore deep scratches from debris.

"Thank you." I whispered. To my surprise his eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to his brother.

"Jolt…" He croaked and a tiny tongue of flame sparked from his fingers and caressed Jolt's arm. Slowly his golden eyes opened. He blinked.

"Pure?"

I hugged him, hard, like I would never let him go again. I only let him go when he groaned in pain. It was only then he noticed his brother's bruised and battered body next to him.

"Flare?" He said confused. Flare laughed shakily.

"I'm sorry. Even after everything I just couldn't let my twin die. You were right..."

"Flare…"

"Jolt, he saved you…"

Shock was visible on his face.

"I always envied you two together… I couldn't let you die so foolishly…you had someone to return to. I…didn't." Flare said quietly.

"Brother…" Jolt began "You will always have someone to return to."

Flare smiled weakly. "Thank you…but where I'm going…you cannot help me. I will join mother…"

His breathing was becoming ragged and forced. Horror showed clearly on Jolt's face.

"Jolt…" I said uneasily "What's he talking about?"

"He's dying…" Jolt whispered.

I felt my heart drop again. Wordlessly I hugged Jolt to me; he needed me there to comfort him. His golden eyes clouded over in a mixture of pain and grief.

"Why?" I croaked.

A familiar smirk graced his face. "I have a…life cease program, incase I ever betrayed them. The scientists engaged it and now I pay the price."

Flare's scarlet eyes were drooping and dimming. With his last breath he whispered.

"Fare…well…brother…"

The redeemed hybrid closed his eyes and his body went limp. His chest did not rise again. The fire faded from his tail and sparks faded from his hair. The fighting gloves that had been his life fell apart as if to morn their master's passing.

"Flare! Flare! Wake up! FLARE!" Jolt howled.

I stood there, paralyzed by shock, a hand over my mouth to stop my sobs not even feeling the tears running down my face. He was dead? No. That couldn't be possible. Having Flare not there to terrorize us was like the sea without fish. Just like that we were free from the lab? The price was too much.

"This can't be happening."

Jolt crawled towards his brother.

"Flare you idiot! I can't let you die on me now!"

He grabbed Flare's shirt.

"I won't let you!"

He raised his hand; summoning what power he had left. I nearly stopped him; overuse of his electricity would hurt him. I didn't. He needed to try and save Flare otherwise he'd never forgive himself.

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

As his hand hit his brother's chest electricity crackled through Flare's body. A second passed. Then another. A miracle happened in that moment.

He breathed.

Jolt slumped against me, spent. Everything he had was used in that desperate attempt. With no energy to move a finger he blinked blearily at the ground. I ran my hand through his hair and rested his head on my lap. He gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes. Exhaustion caught up to him, finally claiming its victim.

And when the sun cast its dying rays upon us I knew we were going to be all right.

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**R&R**

**Nice, sappy ending for these guys...Whoo!**

**I can contiune it or just leave it, If nobody really reviews or tells me what they think, I'll just assume no one wants the story to continue.**

**I have other fics to deal with!**


	5. On Steel Wings

**I decided to just post the rest of the chapter I had been working on to finish up.**

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

_**On wings of steel**_

Skarm...

Light burst across the backs of my eyelids. With a muffled grumble, I rolled over in an attempt to stave off the annoying light. My back rustled with steel and I was brought unpleasantly back to the present.

Oh.

Right.

Skarmory wings. Lab. Explosion.

I shook my head and rose from my leafy berth. Settled with his head under his wing was a silver metallic bird, Akashic, he said his name was. My suspicions about his sanity were quickly waylaid when he found a secure place for us to spend the night. He knew what he was doing; I'd give him that.

Eva's unconscious body was resting on a comfortable berth of leaves next him.

I cambered unsteadily to my feet, shaking out my head and wings. They clashed like cymbals and I froze. Fortunately they were heavy sleepers. I carefully crept through the undergrowth towards the lake I had spotted when we landed. For anyone to see me now would be suicide.

Thankfully, we were too far into the brush for anybody to be around. I knelt at the lakeside, hoping to wash my face. But staring into my reflection I saw a stranger staring back at me. It wasn't until I moved my hand that I realized that that was me.

Something had bleached my hair an odd white. I tugged the still spiked locks apprehensively. My eye colour also appeared to have morphed, taking on a sharp smoky gaze. I poked my face a couple times to make sure it was the same.

"Well that's new." I admitted to myself.

I did like the new colour, it was a nice change from dull brown, but it was a bit of a shock.

"What's this?" A voice chirped, curious.

I whirled, my wings unconsciously rising. A harmless tailow stared back at me. I relaxed. Then the voice came again and I jumped as I realized exactly who was talking to me.

"You can understand me, boy?" The Taillow questioned warily.

"You're talking." I stated. "Okay. That's not weird at all."

The bird regarded me curiously. "I've never heard of a human being able to understand us."

"This is weird." I muttered to myself and looked up in the branches, hoping to find another pokemon to test my theory on.

As if sensing my goal the Taillow gestured with a wing. "Look, a Linoone over there. Can you hear him?"

I listened as hard as I could as my translator began to talk to the pokemon.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head. "I can't hear him."

"How about that swablu?"

Turning my gaze to the cotton winged bird I was surprised to hear it quarreling furiously with another of its kind. I could understand the bickering pair clearly.

"Huh."

The tailow snorted.

"You're strange." It decided.

"I know." I told it.

The bird nodded decisively at the declared fact, plainly agreeing. Off in the distance I heard and unholy rattling, not unlike the sound I made resounding through the trees.

"Well, that's my cue. Goodbye strange bird."

"Goodbye strange human."

The scene I arrived to was certainly a strange one. Akashic was trying to deflect Eva's furious attacks while she was screaming at him. A rush of relief roared through me, she was alright.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE YOU ARCEUS-FORSAKEN BIRD?!"

"...Eva...?"

X

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

**I was really undecided about the rest of plot. I had several different ideas. Gray can only talk to Pokemon whose type he shares and Eve cause she's been with his so long.**

**I wanted either Aerin or Steven Stone to find him and help out. His story got kinda hazy after that, and I never bothered to finish it. **

**The List of Hybrids:  
><strong>

**Flare(Jonathon)- Flareon**

**Jolt(Sam) -Jolteon**

**Pure- Articuno**

**Flam- Blaziken**

**Ave- Flygon**

**Luke- Lucario**

**X**

**I did have an idea to restart the story in other regions and describe the project as something with many branches and different people running it. I have the Hybrids and their short stories written down for Sinnoh and Unova. Strangely enough the only Hybrid that popped to mind when I thought Hybrid for Unova was a Zoroak crossed with N. Then I thought of Black and it just went from there.**


End file.
